Utilisateur:Eidolon2010/Bac à sable/Chansons
Openings Jeux *P3 FES *Soul Phrase *Shadow World *#X *... Anime *Sky's the Limit *Key Plus Words *... Endings Jeux *Memories of You *Never More *Brand New Days *Reset *... Anime *Beauty of Destiny *The Way of Memories *More Than One Heart *Fate is In Our Hands *... Inserts Jeux *Want to Be Close *... Anime *Alone in This World *... Persona Mambo '''Persona Mambo''' (''ペルソナマンボ'') est un thème de ''[[Persona 2: Eternal Punishment]]''. Ce thème est composé, arrangé et écrit par [[Masaki Kurokawa]], et interprété par [[Noriko Kaneko]], avec des membres de Two-Five en guise de chœurs. Paroles Kanji Romaji Persona Dance Paroles Kanji Romaji Joker Paroles Kanji Romaji Satomi Tadashi's Pharmacy Song Paroles Kanji Romaji P3 FES '''P3 FES''' est le thème d'introduction de ''[[Persona 3 FES]]''. Ce thème est composé par [[Shoji Meguro]], interprété par [[Lotus Juice|Lotus Juice]] et [[Yumi Kawamura|Yumi Kawamura]], écrit par Lotus Juice, [[Yoshihiro Komori|Yoshihiro]] et [[Shigeo Komori]]. Il s'agit d'un medley comprenant [[Kimi no Kioku|Memories of You]], [[Burn My Dread]] et une autre chanson. Lotus Juice a mettre en violet, Yumi Kawamura en bleu, les deux en noir Paroles Soul Phrase '''Soul Phrase''' est le thème d'introduction de ''[[Persona 3 Portable]]''. Ce thème est composé par [[Shoji Meguro]], interprété par [[Shuhei Kita]], écrit par [[Reiko Tanaka]]. Paroles Game ver. Kanji Romaji Full ver. Kanji Romaji Shadow World '''Shadow World''' est le thème d'introduction de ''[[Persona 4 Golden]]''. Ce thème est composé par [[Shoji Meguro]], interprété par [[Shihoko Hirata]], écrit par [[Benjamin Franklin]]. Paroles Game ver. Kanji Romaji Full ver. Kanji Romaji #X '''#X''' est le thème d'introduction de la version 3DS de ''[[Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers]]''. Ce thème est composé par [[Ryota Kozuka]], interprété par [[wink wink]], écrit par [[Kazuyuki Yamai]] et traduit par Toshihiro Takeuchi et wink wink. Paroles Sky's the Limit '''Sky's the Limit''' est le thème d'introduction de la saison 1 de ''[[Persona 4: the Animation]]''. Ce thème est composé par [[Shoji Meguro]], interprété par [[Shihoko Hirata]], écrit par [[Lotus Juice]]. Paroles TV Size Kanji Romaji Full ver. Kanji Romaji Key Plus Words '''Key Plus Words''' est le thème d'introduction de la saison 2 de ''[[Persona 4: the Animation]]''. Ce thème est composé par [[Shoji Meguro]], interprété par [[Yumi Kawamura|Yumi Kawamura]] et [[Shihoko Hirata|Shihoko Hirata]], écrit par [[Lotus Juice]]. Yumi Kawamura a mettre en bleu, Shihoko Hirata en jaune, les deux en noir Paroles Next Chance to Move On '''Next Chance to Move On''' est le thème d'introduction de ''[[Persona 4 Golden Animation]]''. Ce thème est composé par [[Shoji Meguro]], interprété par [[Shihoko Hirata]], écrit par [[Benjamin Franklin]]. Paroles TV Size Kanji Romaji Full ver. Kanji Romaji Kimi no Kioku '''Kimi no Kioku''' (''キミの記憶'', ''Memories of You'') est le thème de fin de ''[[Persona 3]]''. Ce thème est composé par [[Shoji Meguro]], interprété par [[Yumi Kawamura]], écrit par [[Shigeo Komori]]. Ce thème est interprété par [[Shuhei Kita]], dans le dernier épisode de ''[[Persona -trinity soul-]]''. Paroles Kanji :''風の声 光の粒 まどろむキミにそそぐ'' :''忘れない 優しい微笑み 哀しさに隠した瞳を'' :''願うこと(辛くても) 立ち向かう勇気キミにもらった だから行くね'' :''夢の中(目覚めたら) また逢えるよ'' :''遠い記憶 胸に秘め うたう'' :''はかなく たゆたう 世界を キミの手で 守ったから'' :''今はただ 翼を たたんで ゆっくり 眠りなさい'' :''永遠の 安らぎに 包まれて love through all eternity'' :''優しく 見守る わたしの この手で 眠りなさい'' :''笑ってた 泣いていた 怒ってた キミのこと 覚えている'' :''忘れない いつまでも 決して until my life is exhausted'' :''交差点 聞こえてきた キミによく似た声'' :''振り向いて 空を仰ぎ見る 零れそうな涙堪えて'' :''明日こそ(いつの日か) もう一度キミに逢えると信じ 独り迷い'' :''雨の夜(晴れた朝) 待ち続けて'' :''忘れないよ 駆け抜けた 夜を'' :''眩く 輝く ひととき みんなと 一緒だった'' :''かけがえの ないときと 知らずに わたしは 過ごしていた'' :''今はただ 大切に 偲ぶよう I will embrace the feeling'' :''キミはね 確かに あのとき わたしの 傍らにいた'' :''いつだって いつだって いつだって すぐ横で 笑っていた'' :''無くしても 取り戻す キミを I will never leave you'' Romaji Never More '''Never More''' (''ネバー・モア'') est le thème de fin de ''[[Persona 4]]''. Ce thème est composé par [[Shoji Meguro]], interprété par [[Shihoko Hirata]], écrit par [[Shigeo Komori]]. Paroles Kanji Romaji Brand New Days '''Brand News Days''' est le thème de fin de ''[[Persona 3 FES]]''. Ce thème est composé par [[Shoji Meguro]], interprété par [[Yumi Kawamura]], écrit par [[Yuichiro Tanaka]]. Paroles Kanji Romaji Beauty of Destiny '''Beauty of Destiny''' est le thème de fin de la saison 1 de ''[[Persona 4: the Animation]]''. Ce thème est composé par [[Shoji Meguro]], interprété par [[Lotus Juice|Lotus Juice]] et [[Shihoko Hirata|Shihoko Hirata]], écrit par Lotus Juice. Paroles TV Size Kanji Romaji Full ver. Kanji Romaji The Way of Memories '''The Way of Memories''' (sous-titrée ''キズナノチカラ'', ''Kizuna no Chikara'') est le thème de fin de la saison 2 de ''[[Persona 4: the Animation]]''. Ce thème est composé par [[Shoji Meguro]], interprété par [[Shihoko Hirata]], écrit par [[Shigeo Komori]]. Paroles TV Size Kanji Romaji Full ver. Kanji Romaji More Than One Heart '''More Than One Heart''' est le thème de fin de ''[[Persona 3: Spring of Birth]]''. Ce thème est composé par [[Shoji Meguro]], interprété par [[Yumi Kawamura]], écrit par [[Benjamin Franklin]]. Paroles Dazzling Smile '''Dazzling Smile''' est le thème de fin de ''[[Persona 4 Golden Animation]]''. Ce thème est composé par [[Shoji Meguro]], interprété par [[Shihoko Hirata]], écrit par [[Teppei Kobayashi]]. Paroles TV Size Kanji Romaji Full ver. Kanji Romaji Fate is In Our Hands '''Fate is In Our Hands''' est le thème d'introduction de ''[[Persona 3: Midsummer Knight's Dream]]''. Ce thème est composé par [[Shoji Meguro]], écrit et interprété par [[Lotus Juice]]. Paroles One Hand, One Heartbeat '''One Hand, One Heartbeat''' est le thème de fin de ''[[Persona 3: Midsummer Knight's Dream]]''. Ce thème est composé par [[Tetsuya Kobayashi]], interprété par [[Yumi Kawamura]], écrit par [[Benjamin Franklin]]. Paroles Light in Starless Sky '''Light in Starless Sky''' est le thème d'introduction de ''[[Persona 3: Falling Down]]''. Ce thème est composé par [[Shoji Meguro]], interprété par [[Yumi Kawamura|Yumi Kawamura]] et [[Lotus Juice|Lotus Juice]], écrit par Lotus Juice. Lotus Juice a mettre en violet, Yumi Kawamura en bleu, les deux en noir Paroles Want to Be Close '''Want to Be Close''' est le thème de Gekkoukan High School pendant le premier trimestre, dans ''[[Persona 3]]''. Ce thème est composé par [[Shoji Meguro]], interprété par [[Yumi Kawamura]], et écrit par [[Reiko Tanaka]]. Paroles :''In the light men're crossing over lone shadows'' :''Wearing veiled slight hopes for intimacy'' :''Talking how they've seen the blue saints'' :''Above cold ground wondering if light flows'' :''In the light men're crossing over dried river'' :''Without hope for water to stay long'' :''They all feel thirst looking over dried river'' :''Now that only seeks for intimacy'' :''Want to be close'' :''To be close'' :''At the last moment their souls sing'' :''Along haunting voice of lone shadows'' :''Hoping they could search for lost minds'' :''Will they come through intimacy'' :''At the last moment their souls sing'' :''Along haunting voice of lone shadows'' :''Hoping they could search for lost minds'' :''Will they come through intimacy'' :''Want to be close'' :''To be close'' When the Moon Reaches for the Stars '''When the Moon Reaches for the Stars''' est le thème de Tatsumi Port Island pendant le premier et le second trimestres, dans ''[[Persona 3]]''. Ce thème est composé par [[Shoji Meguro]], interprété par [[Yumi Kawamura]], et écrit par [[Reiko Tanaka]]. Paroles :''I've never felt like so miserable'' :''I've never felt like thinking this will last forever'' :''Baby stay with me you gotta tell me your love came all over me'' :''I never felt like so different now'' :''It doesn't seem like we've been far apart turn me so jealous'' :''My life'll turn out it doesn't seem like it could be last for my life'' :''When stars're smiling at moon wonder how they look in your eyes'' :''Just dialing your number failing to press the last two pray in the heart'' :''When the moon's reaching starts if you hold me tight'' :''Feeling heart beat so close will this last long?'' :''My life'll turn out to move on like that'' :''Just give me something that proves you're not fooling'' :''Just give me You gotta tell me your love came all over me'' :''My life turn out to be so cruel'' :''Just give me something that proves you're not fooling'' :''If this is so real So just tell me your love came all over me'' :''When stars're smiling at moon wonder how they look in your eyes'' :''If I could ever tell you that wouldn't I feel so weak pray in the heart'' :''When the moon's reaching starts you won't leave me again'' :''If I could ever tell you that you wouldn't leave me'' :''When stars're smiling at moon wonder how they look in your eyes'' :''Now I need that smile so close can't help thinking of you up in the sky'' :''Seeing the moon's reaching starts if you hold me tight'' :''Feeling heart beat so close will this last long?'' Deep Breath Deep Breath '''Deep Breath Deep Breath''' est le thème du monorail Clair-de-Lune, dans ''[[Persona 3]]''. Ce thème est composé par [[Shoji Meguro]], interprété par [[Lotus Juice]], écrit par [[Reiko Tanaka]]. Paroles Changing Seasons '''Changing Seasons''' est le thème de Gekkoukan High School pendant le second trimestre, dans ''[[Persona 3]]''. Ce thème est composé par [[Shoji Meguro]], interprété par [[Tomoko Komiya]]. Paroles Tanaka's Amazing Commodities '''Tanaka's Amazing Commodities''' (''時価ネットたなか'', ''Jika Net Tanaka'') est le thème du télé-achat dans ''[[Persona 3]]'' et ''[[Persona 4]]''. Ce thème est composé par [[Shoji Meguro]], interprété par [[Masahide Takaya]]. Paroles Mass Destruction '''Mass Destruction''' est le thème de combat dans ''[[Persona 3]]''. Ce thème est composé par [[Shoji Meguro]], interprété par [[Yumi Kawamura|Yumi Kawamura]] et [[Lotus Juice|Lotus Juice]], écrit par [[Reiko Tanaka]]. Lotus Juice a mettre en violet, Yumi Kawamura en bleu, les deux en noir Paroles One Single Word '''One Single Word''' est le thème joué lors de l'introduction d'[[Aigis]], dans ''[[Persona 3: Midsummer Knight's Dream]]''. Ce thème est composé par [[Tetsuya Kobayashi]], interprété par [[Yumi Kawamura]], écrit par [[Benjamin Franklin]]. Paroles Wild Sales '''Wild Sales''' (''ワイルドに営業中♪'') Paroles A Way of Life '''A Way of Life''' est le thème de Tatsumi Port Island pendant les 2 premiers trimestres, dans ''[[Persona 3 Portable]]''. Ce thème est composé par [[Shoji Meguro]], interprété par [[Mayumi Fujita]], et écrit par [[Reiko Tanaka]]. Paroles Original ver. Deep Inside My Mind ver. (?) Signs of Love '''Signs of Love''' est le thème de la résidence Dojima, dans ''[[Persona 4]]''. Ce thème est composé par [[Shoji Meguro]], interprété par [[Shihoko Hirata]], écrit par [[Reiko Tanaka]]. Paroles Your Affection '''Your Affection''' est le thème d'Inaba ensoleillée, dans ''[[Persona 4]]''. Ce thème est composé par [[Shoji Meguro]], interprété par [[Shihoko Hirata]], écrit par [[Reiko Tanaka]]. Paroles :''Withered flowers forget'' :''What they wept for day after day'' :''Withered flowers blossom'' :''In the stream of tears'' :''They still think of the cause'' :''Turning misery into meaningfulness'' :''Changing day after day'' :''Turning misery into meaningfulness'' :''Changing day after day'' :''Your affection Your affection Taking pride from fear'' :''Past will tell you when to make yourself a hero'' :''Your affection Your affection Your affection'' :''Past will tell you when to make yourself a hero'' Heartbeat, Heartbreak '''Heartbeat, Heartbreak''' est le thème d'Inaba nuageuse, dans ''[[Persona 4]]''. Ce thème est composé par [[Shoji Meguro]], interprété par [[Shihoko Hirata]], écrit par [[Reiko Tanaka]]. Paroles :''Tell me why you did it Every dream falling apart'' :''Tell me why you did it After the promise'' :''Still aching still aching Oh baby I need your love'' :''Looking so different Glaring street light'' :''Heartbeat Heartbeat It keeps on pounding'' :''Heartbreak Heartbreak You tell me goodbye'' :''Heartbeat Heartbeat It keeps on pounding'' :''Heartbreak Heartbreak You tell me goodbye'' :''Heartbeat Heartbeat It keeps on pounding'' :''Heartbreak Heartbreak You tell me goodbye'' :''Heartbeat Heartbeat It keeps on pounding'' :''Heartbreak Heartbreak You tell me goodbye'' Snowflakes '''Snowflakes''' est le thème d'Inaba enneigée, dans ''[[Persona 4 Golden]]''. Ce thème est composé par [[Shoji Meguro]], interprété par [[Shihoko Hirata]], écrit par [[Benjamin Franklin]]. Paroles Studio Backlot '''Studio Backlot''' est le thème central de Midnight Channel, dans ''[[Persona 4]]''. Ce thème est composé par [[Shoji Meguro]], interprété par [[Shihoko Hirata]], écrit par [[Reiko Tanaka]]. Paroles :''Lost destiny Far outcry They hear you no more'' :''Numb feeling Whole dizziness Deep scars No pain'' :''No sanity Body aching Control your own fate'' :''Invisible Real enemy Ruin your mind Deep down'' :''Darkness Endless Despair Fear no more'' :''Coldness Blackened No sound Feel no pain'' :''Captured Helpless Ultimate Dreadful fate'' :''Powerless Lifeless No breath Falling down'' :''Down down to the base'' :''the sound you're about to hear is deep down hip hop'' :''what you gone do when they start to come up'' :''well they've already come up to surround you up'' :''to dis you at a world cup but I guess it depends'' :''on how you gone behave in that moment, Huh'' :''a moment of truth tell me what's really happening'' :''their rhyme is nothing but you've got everything'' :''Bro, you've got everything but you donno anything…'' Someone Else's Man '''Someone Else's Man''' (''人の夫'', ''Hito no Mono'') est un thème dans ''[[Persona 4]]''. Ce thème est composé par [[Atsushi Kitajoh]], écrit et interprété par [[Tamari]]. Paroles :''あんたに 出逢った あの坂道 歩けば'' :''ツーっと 涙が ああ こぼれちゃう'' :''夜の 柳に あの女(ひと)が'' :''ちらり ちらちらとね･･･'' :''やっぱり あんたは はあ ひとの夫(もの)'' Heaven '''Heaven''' est le thème du donjon de Nanako Dojima, dans ''[[Persona 4]]''. Ce thème est composé par [[Shoji Meguro]], interprété par [[Shihoko Hirata]], écrit par [[Reiko Tanaka]]. Paroles :''Can't get my mind out of those memories'' :''Now Time to tell them don't take my dream'' :''Still music keeps on turning me from the words that hurt my soul'' :''Removing doubts from my mind'' :''Those long days passing by from that door Like late summer they slowly fade away'' :''Finding ways through the favorite tune Play all day with my eyes closed'' :''Those long days passing by from that door Like late summer they slowly fade away'' :''Finding ways through the favorite tune Filling me with those sounds'' Alone In This World '''Alone In This World''' est le thème associé à Yukiko Amagi, dans ''[[Persona 4 Animation]]''. Ce thème est composé par [[Shoji Meguro]], interprété par [[Shihoko Hirata]], écrit par [[Lotus Juice]]. Paroles Time for True Revelation '''Time for True Revelation''' est un thème, dans ''[[Persona 4 Animation]]''. Ce thème est composé par [[Shoji Meguro]], interprété par [[Yumi Kawamura|Yumi Kawamura]] et [[Lotus Juice|Lotus Juice]], et écrit par ce dernier. Lotus Juice a mettre en violet, Yumi Kawamura en bleu, les deux en noir Paroles Just Like the Wind '''Just Like the Wind''' est le thème associé à Marie, dans ''[[Persona 4 Golden Animation]]''. Ce thème est composé par [[Tetsuya Kobayashi]], interprété par [[Shihoko Hirata]], écrit par [[Benjamin Franklin]]. Paroles Ying Yang '''Ying Yang''' est le thème associé à Tohru Adachi, dans ''[[Persona 4 Golden Animation]]''. Ce thème est composé par [[Tetsuya Kobayashi]], interprété par [[Shihoko Hirata|Shihoko Hirata]] et [[Lotus Juice|Lotus Juice]], et écrit par ce dernier. Lotus Juice a mettre en violet, Shihoko Hirata en jaune, les deux en noir Paroles My Eyes Only '''My Eyes Only''' est un thème, dans ''[[Persona 4 Golden Animation]]''. Ce thème est composé par [[Tetsuya Kobayashi]], interprété par [[Shihoko Hirata]], écrit par [[Teppei Kobayashi]]. Paroles True Story '''True Story''' est le thème associé à Rise Kujikawa, dans ''[[Persona 4 Animation]]''. Ce thème est composé par [[Shoji Meguro]], interprété par [[Rie Kugimiya]], écrit par [[Yuichiro Tanaka]]. Paroles TV Size/Game ver. Kanji Romaji Full ver. Kanji Romaji Ain't Nobody Can Hold Me Down '''Ain't Nobody Can Hold Me Down''' est un thème, dans ''[[Persona 4 Animation]]''. Ce thème est composé par [[Shoji Meguro]], interprété par [[Shihoko Hirata|Shihoko Hirata]] et [[Lotus Juice|Lotus Juice]], et écrit par ce dernier. Lotus Juice a mettre en violet, Shihoko Hirata en jaune, les deux en noir Paroles We Are One and All '''Ain't Nobody Can Hold Me Down''' est le thème entendu lors de l'affrontement avec Ameno-Sagiri, dans ''[[Persona 4 Animation]]''. Ce thème est composé par [[Shoji Meguro]], interprété par [[Shihoko Hirata]] et un chœur composé de membres d'[[Atlus]], écrit par [[Lotus Juice]]. Paroles Magical Detective '''Magical Detective''' (''恋する名探偵'', ''Koisuru Meitantei'') est le thème entendu lors de l'enquête de Nanako Dojima, dans ''[[Persona 4 Animation]]''. Ce thème est composé par [[Shoji Meguro]], interprété par [[Yui Horie]], écrit par meg rock (Megumi Hinata). Paroles TV Size Kanji Romaji Full ver. Kanji Romaji Falling into Right Places '''Falling into Right Places''' est un thème, dans ''[[Persona 4 Animation]]''. Ce thème est composé par [[Shoji Meguro]], interprété par [[Shihoko Hirata]], écrit par [[Lotus Juice]]. Paroles True Feelings '''True Feelings''' (''ほんとのきもち'', ''Honto no Kimochi'') est un thème, dans ''[[Persona 4 Animation]]''. Ce thème est composé par [[Shoji Meguro]], interprété par [[Shihoko Hirata]], écrit par [[Shigeo Komori]]. Paroles TV Size Kanji Romaji Full ver. Kanji Romaji Time to Make History '''Time to Make History''' est le thème de combat dans ''[[Persona 4 Golden]]''. Ce thème est composé par [[Shoji Meguro]], interprété par [[Shihoko Hirata]], écrit par [[Benjamin Franklin]]. Paroles Dance! '''Dance!''' est le thème d'introduction de ''[[Persona 4 Dancing All Night]]''. Ce thème est composé par [[Ryota Kozuka]], interprété par [[Shihoko Hirata|Shihoko Hirata]] et [[Lotus Juice|Lotus Juice]], et écrit par ce dernier. Medley reprenant la mélodie de base de [[Pursuing My True Self]]. Lotus Juice a mettre en violet, Shihoko Hirata en jaune, les deux en noir Paroles Game ver. Kanji Romaji Full ver. Kanji Romaji Calystegia '''Calystegia''' est le thème de fin de ''[[Persona 4 Dancing All Night]]''. Ce thème est composé par [[Ryota Kozuka]], interprété par [[Minako Kotobuki]], et écrit par [[Shinji Yamamoto]]. Reincarnation '''Reincarnation''' (''リィンカーネーション'') est l'un des thèmes de ''[[Genei Ibunroku#FE]]''. Interprété par [[Yoshino Nanjo]]. Beastie Game '''Beastie Game''' (''ビースティ☆ゲーム'') est l'un des thèmes de ''[[Genei Ibunroku#FE]]''. Interprété par [[Sumire Morohoshi]]. Feel '''Feel''' est l'un des thèmes de ''[[Genei Ibunroku#FE]]''. Interprété par [[Inori Minase]]. Dream Catcher '''Dream☆Catcher''' (''ドリーム☆キャッチャー'') est l'un des thèmes de ''[[Genei Ibunroku#FE]]''. Interprété par [[Ayane Sakura]]. ...